


Codex Files: Yinliang Hei, The Emperor's Wrath

by Fumm95



Series: Codex Files [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Changing POV, Codex Entries, Datalogs, F/M, Knights of the Fallen Empire, KotFE spoilers, Letters, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of codex-type entries based on a tumblr ask prompt around Darth Yinliang Hei, the Emperor's Wrath, and her crew and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter to their LI

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [OC Codex Entry prompts](http://ravenclawnerd.tumblr.com/post/139835962161/oc-codex-prompts) on tumblr and modified for my Sith Warrior.

**[Log: Mail of Darth Yinliang Hei, 18 ATC]**

> ~~_Captain_ ~~
> 
> ~~_Quinn_ ~~
> 
> _Malavai,_
> 
> _~~You’ll probably never see this because I don’t think it’s safe to send this but~~ _
> 
> _There’s no way for me to tell if you’ll ever see this, especially since I don’t know if you’re even still aliv_

[draft deleted]

[new mail]

> _Malavai,_
> 
> _I don’t know how long it will take for this to reach you. I don’t know if it even will, but like you, I had to say something._
> 
> _As ever, it seems you are correct. Following the destruction of Darth Marr’s ship, I was taken to Zakuul, and after a series of events, frozen in carbonite for the past five years._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I cannot say where I am for fear that this message falls into the hands of those who would wish my allies and me harm, but know that I am safe._
> 
> _Please take care of yourself. Words cannot describe my pain at reading your message and knowing how much you have suffered in the past years. I may never forgive myself if I lost you to Zakuul without ever seeing you again._
> 
> _I will find you again. I promise._
> 
> _-Yin_

[saved to drafts]

[draft deleted]


	2. letters between two of their companions about them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of messages exchanged while exploring Belsavis.

From: Malavai Quinn  
Subject: Mission Status

> Jaesa,
> 
> Information from the surface is difficult to come by but from the reports, there is a lot of chaos. How has the search for Darth Ekkage gone?
> 
> -Quinn

* * *

From: Jaesa Willsaam  
Subject: RE: Mission Status

> Quinn,
> 
> Did you already send me a message to ask how things are going? We’ve only been gone for a few hours. We’ve barely reached the surface of Belsavis.
> 
> -Jaesa

* * *

From: Malavai Quinn  
Subject: re: RE: Mission Status

> Jaesa,
> 
> I simply wished to make sure nothing had befallen both of you ads;lfj
> 
> Hey, Vette here! He’s spent the last three hours since sending that pacing around the bridge of the Fury until Pierce threatened to toss him out the airlock. Please try to keep in touch better, for all of our sanities?
> 
> -Vette (oh, and Quinn, I suppose)

* * *

From: Malavai Quinn  
Subject: re: re: RE: Mission Status

> Jaesa,
> 
> Ignore that last message from Vette.
> 
> -Quinn

* * *

From: Jaesa Willsaam  
Subject: RE: re: re: RE: Mission Status

> Aww, captain, are you fretting over Yin? That’s so sweet.
> 
> -Jaesa

* * *

From: Malavai Quinn  
Subject: re: RE: re: re: RE: Mission Status

> Jaesa,
> 
> I do not “fret.” Nor do I “brood” or “pine,” regardless of what Vette may have informed you. I simply wish to have a better understanding of how the mission is proceeding and I would appreciate it if you could keep the rest of the crew informed while you are gone.
> 
> -Quinn

* * *

**Bonus:**

From: Yinliang Hei  
Subject: Miss You (Too)

> Malavai,
> 
> I have been informed rather vocally by Vette that you have been messaging Jaesa. Constantly. This would, at least, explain why she seems to be always checking her mail, even while we are searching for Ekkage and has nearly walked us into an ambush several times.
> 
> Don’t worry, I kid; don’t scowl like that before you scare the rest of the crew (and don’t even try to deny your frown). Jaesa has been as attentive as ever in battle, though it has become rather time-consuming to stop every hour so she check whether you’ve sent another message.
> 
> Try to relax, love. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can return to the Fury. And as touching as your concern may be, it really is slowing us down considerably.
> 
> -Yin


	3. Talking about Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Jaesa discuss the cave-in by Lord Draahg and ramifications.

[Audio Log: Medical Bay of The Fury]

[door hisses open, then closed]

_“How is she, captain?”  
_

_“Not well.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

[deep breath]

_“A fractured femur, a sprained wrist, and at least two broken ribs. She was lucky none of them punctured her lungs."_

[quiet shuffle of robes]

_“None of this is your fault, Quinn.”_

[frustrated grunt]

_“She pushed me ahead. I- I could have-”_

_“You wouldn’t have been able to protect her from the cave collapsing. She wanted to save you.”  
_

_“When she should have focused on herself!”_

[shaky inhale]

_“How does she not realize that she is far more valuable than-?”  
_

_“She cares about you, Quinn... just as you do her.”_

[several seconds of silence]

_“...I know.”  
_

_“But does she?”_

[long exhale]

_“...I see. Thank you, Jaesa.”_

[door hisses open]

_“Take care of her, Quinn.”_

_“I will.”  
_

[door hisses closed, then a long pause]

[whispered] _“Never scare me like that again.”_


	4. a conversation between your OC and their best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in a galaxy far, far away, fanfiction exists and Yin is slightly horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I’ve been referring to ATC a bit without saying it right out. I’m using it to mean “After Treaty of Coruscant” because the Empire’s probably arrogant enough to start a new calendar after that to rub it into the Republic’s face.
> 
> Speaking of calendars, Imperial Monthly Calendar (from which Sadow is borrowed) created by erunamiryene.

**[Chat Log of Darth Yinliang Hei, 18 Sadow, 17 ATC]**

[20:16:29] Vette: u busy?

[20:16:52] Yinliang: Not at the moment. Why?

[20:17:28] Yinliang: Any reason in particular you’re messaging me instead of talking in person?

[20:17:58] Vette: wanna show u something i found on the extranet :D

[20:18:21] Yinliang: …Why am I worried?

[20:18:43] Vette: no idea

[20:18:49] Vette: here

[File Received]

[Yinliang is typing…]

[Yinliang is typing…]

[Yinliang is typing…]

[20:24:07] Yinliang: …Vette. What am I reading?

[20:24:17] Vette: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

[20:24:36] Vette: oooooooooo how far did u get?

[Yinliang is typing…]

[20:27:01] Yinliang: “The Wrath giggled, letting her eyelashes flutter at him dreamily as he pulled her closer.”

[20:27:14] Yinliang: WHAT IS THIS?

[20:27:40] Vette: the extranet is full of them

[20:28:04] Vette: u should see the ones they have with satele shan

[20:28:18] Yinliang: NO.

[20:28:37] Yinliang: Where did you find this?

[20:28:49] Vette: ;D

[20:28:58] Yinliang: TELL ME.

[Vette has gone offline]


	5. A Description of Their Family by a Future Historian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the family of the Emperor's Wrath, Darth Yinliang Hei, around 3600 BBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I still had one of these saved but unpublished. Sorry about that.
> 
> These are all of the ones I was prompted for. If I see one I'm interested, I might write more in the future. (Also, you can find the list [here](http://ravenclawnerd.tumblr.com/post/139835962161/oc-codex-prompts) if any of you want to prompt me, I guess?)

> Though records of the feats of the Emperor’s Wrath, Darth Yinliang, have been retold in every age, of her family, very little is for certain. Historians have debated about her parentage for years, some citing that it is impossible for her to have been a child of the Jedi Order (Larkus, Jainde, et al), though others maintain that the lack of records in the Jedi Order cannot be taken as definitive proof, citing the case of Theron Shan (for more information, see chapter 5) as a confirmed incident of Jedi having children unlisted in the Order’s records.
> 
> Perhaps of greater interest is that of the Wrath’s relation to the Jedi Battlemaster. That she has been mentioned as the sister of Rhinaa Hei in multiple sources cannot be so readily disputed, but it is unclear whether the term is meant as biological, or simply as a bond forged through adversity, as discussed previously.
> 
> Similarly unclear are theories of the Wrath’s own descendants. Marriage records discovered recently dating from 12 ATC show records of the marriage of a Sith with the surname Hei to one Malavai Quinn. Whether this is truly the Emperor’s Wrath has been hotly contested since, though it cannot be denied that a Moff Quinn features heavily in the Alliance’s struggles against the Immortal Empire. Still less is known about whether Hei had any children, either by another name, or simply allowed her legacy to fade into obscurity.

-An excerpt from _**Heroes of the Alliance: A History of the Zakuulian Invasion** _ by renowned historian Carsilla Thacogl


End file.
